Another Devilish Possibility
by FarfieLover
Summary: Harry, Ron ,and Hermione are back on their first day of their fifth school year. But for some reason Hermione is missing and Harry and Ron have reason to believe that Snape has something to do with her disapperaence. Please ReViEw!


Another Devilish Possibility By: FarfieLover Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters A/N: All rite, I finally got this posted. I took a while to write let alone to think of, so when u are done reading this story please review and give me your ideas of do u like it, should I write another chapter, of maybe what should be in the next chapter. A/N: Here goes nothing.(by the way I am a first time author, so be nice in your reviews)  
  
Our story begins in the main hall where everyone is sitting down chomping on their breakfast.  
  
Ron: mmmmmmmm.... Better dan' yes'erday! *Ron said with a full mouth of eggs *  
  
Hermione: Ron if u can't learn to use your manners how do you expect to have a REAL girlfriend by the end of the fifth year?!  
  
Ron: oh ,.... I'll think of somethin'.  
  
Harry: sure you will, just can we please stop talking of Ron's love life? Sooner of later it is going to make me sick!  
  
From the slytherin (spelling?) table shrieked an ear-splintering howl of laughter, that could only accumulate from Malfoy and his gang.  
  
Draco: did ya', did ya' hear that?! Weasley doesn't even have a girlfriend!  
  
Some laughter accumulates from other places around the room just as Ron's face turned a deep scarlet.  
  
Hermione: *gets up from the table as if ready to leave * oops! Didn't mean to spread that rumor!  
  
Hermione turns away and disappears into the corridor outside the great hall.  
  
Ron: Where does she think she's going?! Class doesn't start for another 40 minutes!  
  
Harry: she is probably catching up on some summer reading she missed, she told me that is she doesn't make the top of the list on the summer reading list, it would be the devil to pay. Ron:.... Girls....  
  
After breakfast all the students go to their first class, for the Gryffindor first years, this class is potions.  
  
Ron: You know, I've been thinking very hard and come to the conclusion that Snape is a devil worshiper.  
  
Harry: really.. Go figure!  
  
Harry, Ron, and their fellow classmates enter the dungeons and to their surprise see Hermione sitting at her chair and reading a muggle book called "Dante's Inferno"  
  
Ron: this is going to be another long day.  
  
As usual after everyone resumes their seats Snape comes stomping in with his usual PMSing mood with a side dish of a lecture.  
  
Snape: There will be no funny business in this class.  
  
Ron: * mocking Snape with an imaginary hand puppet that makes Harry snigger *  
  
Snape: *strikes a look at Harry that could kill a person * And any of you who misjudge this rule will get a free all- day-pass to detention.  
  
Ron: that's just our luck!  
  
Snape: You have been warned.  
  
Harry: *sigh *  
  
Snape: lets get to work! Now!  
  
Snape passes out the assignment and everyone starts to 'vigorously' work on it.  
  
Harry: *reads the assignment * .. love potion number nine??  
  
Ron:.. *eyes widen with horror * Do u think he will make one of us,. drink it?  
  
Harry: we can't be to sure-  
  
Snape: Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley! More working and less.chatting!  
  
After class Snape put a 'to be continued' on the love potion and left them with a sack load of homework as usual.  
  
Ron: Now u know why I don't have a girlfriend, Snape gives so much homework I don't even have time to talk to girls let alone my friends!  
  
Harry: Wait a minute, where is Hermione?  
  
Ron: I didn't see her in Potions.  
  
Harry: But she never would miss a class and not have an excuse!  
  
Ron: *shrugs his shoulders * Maybe she has an excuse!  
  
A/N: well,..how's that for a first chapter? Please review, and maybe I will think about getting out of bed to write the next one.  
  
A/N: here is a preview for the next chapter. Hermione has missed the first class of the first day of school, where could she have gone? As the day proceeds she is still marked absent and Harry and Ron have reason to believe that Snape had something to do with her disappearance.  
  
A/N: Keeps checking back to look for: Chapter 2: Why You Never Come To Your First Class Early! 


End file.
